In the course of outdoor activities such as camping, hiking, hunting and the like, it often is required or desirable to use an implement such as a knife in darkness. Typically, in seeking to use such an implement in the dark, it requires a search for both such an implement and an illuminating device. It also is desirable in engaging in such activities to carry as few articles as possible to facilitate the handling and transportation of such items. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a compact article which functions not only as a sheath for an implement such as a knife but also as an illuminating device.